High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World
High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World (超人高校生たちは異世界でも余裕で生き抜くようです! Chōjin-Kokoseitachi wa Isekai demo Yoyu de Ikinuku Yōdesu!) is an ongoing anime television adaptation of Riku Misora's and Sacraneco's light novel series, airing since October 3rd, 2019. Synopsis An airplane accident befalls seven high school students. When they regain consciousness, it is in a world of magic and half-animal humans. Thrown into a feudalistic society run by autocrats and guilds with not a modern convenience in sight, these high schoolers don't even sweat it! No electricity? They build a nuclear power plant. Need to make a little money? They take over economic control of the city. How to repay their gratitude to an oppressed citizenry? They upend the corrupt nobility by going to war. Not just any high schoolers, these teenagers are super prodigies, standing atop their fields of politics, economics, science, medicine, journalism, martial arts and prestidigitation! They are the world's Dream Team of intellectual, technological and physical prowess, starring in a delightful tale of virtue over vice in an otherworldly revolution!Official website Plot Tsukasa Mikogami, Ringo Ōhoshi, Shinobu Sarutobi, Keine Kanzaki, Aoi Ichijō, Prince Akatsuki, and Masato Sanada are preternaturally gifted high school students dominating a variety of fields despite their young age. An 18 year old prime minister of Japan, a nuclear physicist, a journalist, a cancer-curing doctor, a master swordswoman, an illusionist, and an accomplished economist respectively, each of these specialists went to the same middle school. As a result, they decide to meet up again one day, but unfortunately their plane miraculously crash lands. When they awake, they discover themselves not in Japan but in a fantastical, medieval world called Freyjagard. Sporting dragons, elves, and cat-eared and tailed people, also without any modern amenities, the seven high schoolers take the change in stride. Immediately they set about bringing modernity to this world, with Ringo Ōhoshi building a nuclear power plant and Masato Sanada quickly taking command of the local feudal economy, earning them riches along with modern power. Tsukasa Mikogami, the former prime minister, then sets about becoming the leader of the local town even as a local elf, Lyrule, begins to take an interest in him. All the while, the seven geniuses continue to search for a way home. List of Episodes # High School Prodigies Have Arrived in Another World! # Masato is Serious About Making Money! # It Seems Roo Can Decide Her Own Worth! # It Seems Tsukasa has Resolved to Change the World! # It Seems Akatsuki's Becoming God Akatsuki! # It Seems Lyrule's Growing Closer to Him! # It Seems Shinobu Has a Shinobi's Intuition! # It Seems Aoi's Specs are Greater than Imagined! # It Seems Tsukasa Has Seen Through Everything! # It Seems Ringo's Worked Up the Courage to Become a Hunter! # It Seems Keine Can't Stand Naughty Boys! # It Seems High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World! Themes A typical isekai trope of vanishing and appearing in a fantastical world, High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World is unique in that it breaks free of the bewilderment and cuts straight to mastery. Its seven protagonists are also united with a sense of justice that they all share, Tsukasa Mikogami having ousted his tyrant father as one example, and they seek to see their vision realized in the new world they find themselves in. Lastly, there is an element of temptation to be avoided, with their excellence making it easy to manipulate the locals, but they strive to resist the urge even so. Gallery High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even in Another World! Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even in Another World! Trailer|Official Trailer References }}